


Eleutheromania

by Recchii



Series: Master of Whisperers [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Gen, it's still prequel, short but bear with me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: — desire for freedom





	Eleutheromania

Jika Ryouta ingin pamer, mungkin dia akan pamer bertapa mengertinya ia tentang hidup. Dulu, Ibu dan Ayahnya berkata, _“Hidup itu indah, kita harus mensyukurinya.”_

 

Tapi mereka bohong. Hidup tidak indah. Hidup tidak mudah. Hidup tidak patut disyukuri.

 

Terlahir menjadi budak tidak seharusnya disyukuri. Ayah Ibunya budak, Kakek Neneknya budak, dan Kakek Nenek sebelum mereka budak. Kelak, dirinya akan mempunyai anak dan mereka akan menjadi budak juga. Dirinya terjebak di lingkaran budak yang tiada akhir.

 

Dirinya beruntung bisa kabur saat rumah majikannya dulu di jarah oleh kelompok bandit. Semua dibunuh tanpa terkecuali; begitu juga dengan keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu, kedua kakaknya mati. Kepala mereka terpisah dari badan. Ryouta masih ingat saat tubuh mereka berontak meski sudah tidak berkepala.

 

Ryouta menyusup ke salah satu karavan pedagang saat dirinya berlari dari para gerombolan bandit. Ryouta berharap mereka tidak melihat wajah, atau bahkan warna rambutnya. Bukan inginnya memiliki rambut kuning dengan mata berwarna serupa.

 

_(Dia ingat pada saat di Herakleopolis dirinya dipanggil anak haram, anomali, anak iblis dan penyihir hanya karena dia memiliki rambut yang berbeda dengan Ayah, Ibu, serta kedua Kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan dari anak Majikannya.)_

 

_(Beruntung keluarganya di jual ke majikan baru di Giza, dimana orang-orang hanya memandang aneh namun tidak berkata banyak mengenai dirinya yang berbeda.)_

 

Karavan yang ditumpanginya secara ilegal berhenti di Kairo. Kakinya langsung berlari kencang. Baju kumal dengan bercak darah dibuang di lorong-lorong. Baju yang digunakannya berwarna krem. Dirinya beruntung memasuki karavan berisi baju-baju dan perhiasan. Mengambil beberapa perhiasan dan baju tidak akan membuatnya dikutuk Dewa, bukan?

 

Dirinya sekarang bukanlah Ryouta, sang budak. Dirinya sekarang adalah Ryouta, manusia bebas.

 

* * *

✥

* * *

 

Ryouta ingat saat pertama kali dirinya menginjak tanah di Kairo, dirinya tidak mengenal siapapun. Dirinya hanya bocah delapan tahun tidak bernama yang mengantongi beberapa hiasan rambut dan kalung yang berhasil dicurinya. Berbekal kalung yang dijualnya, Ryouta mempunyai beberapa beberapa _Deben_ yang membuatnya mempunyai tempat berteduh.

 

Sebelas tahun berlalu, Ryouta berhasil membuat nama di Kairo. Tidak ada yang mengenal Ryouta, budak dari Giza, atau bocah murung dari Herakleopolis. Di Kairo, semua memanggilnya Kise.

 

Kise, seseorang yang menjual informasi dari ujung Mesir hingga Saudi Arabia. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengetahui namanya; namanya disebutkan di bibir setiap penghuni lorong-lorong, baik itu lorong-lorong kumuh dan lembab hingga lorong-lorong kerajaan yang berlapis emas.

 

Tidak ada informasi yang lolos dari telinga Kise. Kau ingin tahu simpanan Mentri A? Kise bisa memberimu dimana mereka tinggal.

 

Ryouta memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya; menggunakan kerudung dan cadar, bahkan merubah nada suaranya. _Dirinya tahu betul bahwa dirinya bernilai tidak murah, dirinya dicari oleh para petinggi Kerajaan dan para pedagang kaya._

 

Ryouta yang dulu sudah mati, begitu juga orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya.

 

* * *

✥

* * *

 

“Kudengar kesehatan Pharaoh Masaomi semakin memburuk, hal ini tidak akan lama sebelum Beliau _menyebrang_ dan Pharaoh baru akan diangkat, bukan?” Kise tersenyum kecil di balik cadarnya. “Namun Istana tidak membesarkan hal ini mengingat hubungan Mesir dan Persia sedang tidak baik. Mereka bisa saja mengirim tentara tanpa pemberitahuan.”

 

Hiruk-pikuk pasar terdengar dari kejauhan, Kise menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

 

Pria di depannya tidak bergeming, matanya yang memincing justru membuat kesan yang kuat kepada lawan bicara. “Dia mempunyai empat anak lelaki, bagaimana aku tahu mana yang akan menjadi Pharaoh?”

 

“Yah, Pharaoh memang tidak mempunyai Putra Mahkota untuk sekarang, namun siapa yang akan tahu besok? Pangeran Daiki merupakan Jendral yang sudah memenangkan banyak perang. Pangeran Tetsuya masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi Pharaoh, namun Selir Alexandra tentu tidak menyerah, kudengar Beliau sedang mendekati para Menteri mengenai perihal ini. Dan keluarga Garcia tidak bisa dianggap remeh.” Kise tersenyum jenaka melalui matanya.

 

“Pangeran Shuzo mungkin merupakan kandidat terkuat, dia Jendral yang mempunyai banyak pengagum dan mempunyai peran penting dalam perang. Disamping itu, dia adalah salah satu Jendral kepercayaan Pharaoh,” Pria itu bergumam, alisnya berkerut. “Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Seijuuro?”

 

“Ah, Pangeran Seijuuro jarang muncul di pertemuan, Yang Mulia. Tidak banyak yang bisa menemuinya jika bukan melalui acara resmi. Jika mengenai kepopuleran, Pangeran Seijuuro mempunyai posisi yang sama dengan Pangeran Shuzo. Mengingat Pangeran Seijuuro merupakan Putra dari Ratu Shiori, yang merupakan Putri dari Nubia, dia mempunyai dua Kerajaan berada di belakangnya.” Kise memperhatikan pria di depannya dengan seksama.

 

“Tapi jika Anda hanya ingin mendengar hal ini, kurasa Anda bisa mengetahuinya secara langsung dari Pangeran Seijuuro, bukan? Karena Beliau merupakan sepupu Anda, bukan begitu, Yang Mulia Junpei?”

 

Junpei, salah satu Pangeran Nubia, mendengus. “Aku tidak percaya padanya, dan semua orang dari Kerajaan Mesir.”

 

“Dan Anda percaya pada saya, informan murahan ini?” Kise terkekeh kecil, suaranya mulai sakit karena menahan tawa. “Anda mempercayakan nasib Yang Mulia Riko kepada saya yang merupakan bayang-bayang di kota ini?”

 

Gigi Junpei menggeretak pelan. “Aku tidak peduli jika harus datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mencuil setitik informasi darimu. Adikku, Riko, tidak boleh menikah dengan Pangeran yang salah. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu politik licik di Kerajaan? Meracuni Pengantin yang baru datang dari Negeri jauh, membuat perang kedua Kerajaan dan dalam sekejap melupakan Pengantin yang sudah mati setelah menemukan Pengantin baru?”

 

Kise membetulkan cadarnya. “Aku adalah orang yang selalu memegang kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, Yang Mulia. Katakan apa yang ingin Anda ketahui,”

 

_(Kise tidak bisa berbohong jika melihat Pangeran Nubia memasang wajah pasrah membuat dirinya bersemangat.)_

 

_(Dan dia juga tidak bisa berbohong jika ia mengetahui alasan utama dari Pangeran Junpei adalah dia menyimpan rasa untuk Putri Riko.)_

 

Biarkan dia menikmati wajah putus asa mereka.

 

* * *

✥

* * *

 

Ryouta datang ke Kairo dengan bermodalkan dendam. Dendam terhadap hidup, dendam terhadap Dewa, dendam terhadap bandit yang merenggut nyawa keluarganya. Dan di Kairo, hidup tidaklah selalu baik.

 

Prajurit datang dan pergi seenak mereka menagih upeti. Kau tidak membayar upeti? Rumahmu di hancurkan, tokomu di rusak, anak gadismu dibawa pergi. Atau, kau akan dipaksa bekerja hingga tidak ada yang tersisa pada badanmu.

 

Padahal Ryouta yakin upeti yang ditagih bukanlah dari pungutan resmi, banyak yang merupakan pungutan liar dari Mentri-Mentri. Ryouta tahu jika upeti ditarik setiap ada acara; perang dengan Kerajaan lain, membangun piramid di Giza, memberikan hadiah untuk kelahiran Pangeran di Negeri seberang, atau bahkan saat selir-selir membutuhkan kain baru.

 

Saat berumur sembilan Ryouta sudah pernah merasakan tendangan dan tonjokan para prajurit. Dia mencuri, mencuri, dan melarikan diri saat ada pungutan. Dia menolak untuk membayar. Dirinya tidak menikmati hidup di Kairo, kenapa dia harus membayar upeti yang melambung?

 

Di umur sebelas Ryouta sudah merasakan tusukan dari belati saat dirinya dijual ke kuil untuk persembahan kelahiran Pangeran Tetsuya. Hampir lima puluh anak kecil tanpa orangtua dibeli untuk membantu Selir Alexandria melahirkan, empat puluh sembilan mati karena darah mereka menjadi persembahan untuk Dewi Taweret dan Meskhenet .

 

Ryouta ditikam di bagian perut dekat ulu hatinya, memastikan kematian yang cepat dengan harapan mempercepat proses persalinan sang Selir. Namun nasib berkata lain; Ryouta merangkak di antara puluhan mayat di lantai dan berhasil keluar dari kuil dengan kondisi baju berlumur darah dan pandangan berkunang-kunang.

 

Dia merayap di antara semak-semak, berusaha menekan darah yang keluar tiada henti. Dirinya menolak mati sebagai orang tertindas. Dia berhasil lolos saat menjadi budak, dia menolak menyerah saat dirinya akan menjadi manusia bebas.

 

Bagi Ryouta, dia hanya menyembah pada satu Dewa; kematian. Dan pada Dewa tersebut Ryouta berkata, bahwa dirinya tidak akan mati sekarang.

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari karakter Varys dari GoT.
> 
> Anw— saya suka sama ancient!era au uhuk


End file.
